The Mission
by jamesm97
Summary: Ethan isn't a bad guy really he's still human he has feelings and very strong feeling aimed towards stiles just one problem Stiles doesn't trust him and hes still dating Danny how will things turn out
1. The Past Is The Past

The twins haven't always been evil, they arn't evil in fact they have never killed any one. They just act tough, because that's the way the supernatural thing works. You are either on top of the food chain or the bottom, and they were always on the bottom of it, it all started from the moment they were born. Their life was turned upside down that was the start of all the mess.

Ethan is not a bad guy he's not, well not really, he's a werewolf he has animalistic instincts but he never ment to hurt any one. It was Deucalion that had made him a killer. What he and his brother can turn into is rare, they were born like that they killed there mother from the inside, and she was a born werewolf the injuries were that severe she couldn't even push. They had to be cut out by their mothers emissary. Their father was human and he didn't know how to look after any child, let alone two werewolf children.

Their father begged their mothers emissary to take them in, and he did and he found them a small pack that were glad to take them in and glad for the additions. They were their family for 10 years then the unthinkable happened.

They were asleep when they heard the sounds of gun fire and screaming. Their alphas mate, came rushing in and told them to merge and take off in the sewers, and hide there until someone came and got them. She told them to stay merged because they were much stronger together.

They sat in the sewers, and the smell alone was enough to nearly incapacitate them. They could hear the screams of the pack above ground, the hunters chanting and laughing saying horrible things. As they sat their together merged they were stronger, but what they never told anyone is that should they feel pain in this form, its a pain that doubles one for each person. They sat down their crying they could feel the pack bonds being severed, and cord like tether that was representing each member of the pack. With each loss they grew weaker, and it felt like a limb was being ripped off. They could hear the cries the screams and the roars, but then nothing the sounds went away. The next sound was the sound of their scream. the burning power being thrust into both of them the sheer agonizing pain. They didn't know what it was. The next thing they remembered was waking up covered in the sewage. They were the only ones that remained of their pack. And some how the impossible happened. Because they were merged the power of the alpha that was supposed to go to Aidan, because he was the oldest by 2 minutes, but still that's how it went. But it didn't, because it split in to the two of them. Both of them got the power of the Alpha, but both of them hated being werewolf's. They killed their mother, whether it was an accident they had no controle over, they still blamed themselves. Now they were in constant danger because they were weak untrained Alphas, now people will see them as easy ways of becoming Alphas.

They decided to travel, they had no one left no pack, no family, they only had each other. So they traveled throughout America, for Months stealing and scrounging for food hiding out whenever and wherever they could. They stayed mostly in the California area because it was warm, and their was beaches no one could kick them out of a beach. It was their that they met him, he promised to protect them, train them and keep them safe. They thought they could trust a fellow Alpha, and they did up until their 14th birthday. Duke, Kali and Ennis where always secretive, it was that night that they seen them kill, they saw them slaughter so many over the years after that night as well. They tried to leave but they weren't allowed Duke said they were pack and the only way out of it was death, and they wished for 2 years that death would come.

When Derek killed Ennis and the Darach killed Kali and Duke went to wherever the hell he went, they were free for the first time but it came at a cost. When there necks were snapped not only did they loose the ability to merge, but they lost their Alpha status. Which wasn't that bad if there being honest. Because they never wanted it in the first place. They became Omegas and with much pleading. on their part and a lot of begging Scott and a couple stern words from Lydia, the new true Alpha accepted them into his pack, so they could become betas again.

Which links us back into the now. Danny, Danny was always the mission. Ethan was always bullied for being Gay, by the whole of the Alpha pack. Being told to get close to Danny was nice he made him feel normal liked even. He always accepted him, for what he was on the inside, not the supernatural side to him. Even if he doesn't know anything about the supernatural. But he didn't love Danny, he liked him sure but in the hall in the mornings, its not Danny that catched his eye, its not Danny he thinks of when he takes care of his morning wood, its Stiles, the beautiful human. That has a heart of gold, and when need be back up he's their. Even though he hasn't got any powers to speak off he's beautiful in every way shape or form. He wants Stiles there are however a few things wrong with that.

1. He's still with Danny.

2. Stiles, doesn't trust him, even if they are in the same pack.

3. He's not even sure if Stiles is gay, he's caught him starring at a few boys in the locker room, but that could be just admiration of the human form. The boys on the team are hot, except Greenburg

Its going to be hard to do something about it, but every time he smells Stiles gorgeous sent, it makes him want to lick him all over. He's falling for the spastic teen its not his fault. But every time he sees Stiles, flirt with someone, or someone touches him both him and his wolf want to howl for Stile's attention and strike., whoever is doing the some reason both him and his wolf are protective of the teen they both need, and want him with them, they both have to have him as soon as possible.

The first thing and honorable thing to do is to tell Danny the truth. He still cares for him but he's not the one that he wants, he needs to start over, on a clean slate. Especially with Stiles and he really needs to get him to go out with him, But that's harder, done than said.


	2. Jealous Ex

" Hey Danny, Danny wait up" Ethan shouted as he jogged up the hall to catch Danny before he went to his biology class.

" Hey babe, what's up? " Danny turned bright smile beaming on his face, the smile he gets every time Ethan's around.

" Nothing just wondering if we could go get a coffee after school? I need to speak to you "

" sure" Danny beams " i will meet you at coffee grinds later "

" Good see you then" he smiles back

Danny was just about to lean down and kiss, him there lips near inches away from each other. But Ethan turned so Danny got his  
cheek instead.

" errrr I gotta get to class I'll see you after school" Ethan says backing away and hating the frown in place on Danny's head.

Ethan forgot that Danny had lacrosse practice today so he sat in the coffee shop for an hour and twenty minutes. After the third cup of coffee Danny walks in, all smiles and it breaks Ethan's heart for what he's about to do.

" Hey I got your usual vanilla moca extra cream " Ethan spoke to his cup not looking up.

"Thanks. Just spit it out what's wrong" Danny says rather loudly if Ethan says so himself.

" look Danny I like you I do but I have fell for someone else" Ethan says and hating the hurt look, that flashes on Danny's face.

"Your fucking someone behind my back aren't you? "

" What! No why would you even think that"

"We'll why else would you say that to me" Danny explained

" Because this person I like, I'm falling for him"

"Oh" Danny couldn't say anything else what was their to say when your boyfriend, doesn't like you but some other prick, who probably had more muscles and a bigger package than you.

"I didn't mean for it to happen it's just I got to know him in school, and I have a group study thing with him and a few others, he's just so loyal and cute every time I see him I just want to smother him with kisses "

"He goes to our school? Who is he?" Danny wants to check him out and maybe get a little revenge on him who knows.

"I don't think I should tell you I don't even know if he likes me. But of there's a chance he does I should take it shouldn't i ? " Ethan has asked Aiden who then asked Lydia they think it's a great idea, Lydia especially thinks it's a great idea.

" I have just been dumped I think the least I deserve is a name you owe me that! "

"Stiles" Ethan had to tell him, it was the right thing to do at the end of the day.

"Oh right, you pick him over me what's he have that I don't"

"Nothing Danny I just really like him"

"Whatever thanks for the coffee" Danny muttered as he got up and walked to the door, ignoring Ethan's shout of 'wait' it's time for some good old, flirting he thinks. Time to take away what he want's.

Ethan sighed and thought of ways to ask out stiles. Tomorrow was Friday and the weekend are the perfect days for a date.

The next day at lunch after Lydia and Aidan both telling him to grow some balls and ask him out all ready. He didn't see Stiles in the cafeteria so he sniffed him out, wasn't that hard he had a good sent  
He followed the sent to the boys locker room, when he listened in their where two heart beats, but no other noises.  
When he pushed the door open he heard the smallest of whimpers. He stealthily walking to the middle of the Locker room to see a site that sent shivers right down his spine, and lot of anger.

Danny was kissing Stiles, his Stiles he lost it he seen red and before he knew what was happening he had grabbed Danny of Stiles and slammed him into the nearest locker.

Danny's back hit the locker with a loud thump. Startling both of the other teens.

"What the fuck are you doing" screamed stiles but Ethan ignored him to stay focused on Danny and not shifting to reveal himself to the human.

"Danny, how could you I told you I liked him and you have to go and kiss him don't you, do you hate me that much that you don't want me to ask him out"

"Wait. What? What did you just say? Danny I thought you broke up with him because do cheated on you?"

"No Stiles I broke up with him because I wanted to be with you not him. If you don't believe me ask Lydia and Aidan"

"Oh! Danny why did you lie?"

"Because Stiles you always get everything. The amazing best friend, new found popularity, better grades just one thing I had but now I don't have him because he's falling for you"

"Okay Danny first of all, I don't get everything my life is everything but perfect, if you only knew and second of all Ethan isn't falling for me, tell him Ethan, Ethan?"

"It's true Stiles it's not just me" he says letting go of Danny's shirt turning to face Stiles. "It's both parts of me you know the thing I am and me"

"What you mean both parts of you?"

"You know what I mean stiles what I am" at Stiles puzzled look he glanced to see if Danny was looking and flashed Stiles his beta blue eyes.

"Oh you mean" he made a face and used his hands as claws as he continued to say "grrrrrrr"

" yes Stiles. I broke up with Danny to ask you out I really like you"

"Whatever I am out of hear he probably has a small dick any way" Danny storms out slamming the door shut as he goes.

"Stiles will you go out with me, tomorrow night"

"Errrr Ethan can you give me a bit of time to process this because it's a bit..."

"Quick" Ethan helps out

"Yeah, I promise I will think about it" with that stiles went to walk out when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Stiles just do me a favor and don't make out with Danny please"  
After seeing the hurt look that crossed his fellow pack mates face, he relented and agreed " sure thing I will think about that date tho"

"See you at the pack meeting on Sunday"

"Yeah you too" Stiles called out as he left the locker room thinking about a lot of things.


	3. reflection

Friday Night

Ethan.

When he went home on the Friday after all of that. He felt horrible, miserable, shitty but most of all angry. Angry at Danny, for sticking his nose in when he knew, and he all ready knew how much Stiles meant to him.

But most of all, he was angry at himself.

He should of told Stiles sooner, he should of found a better way of telling Danny, he should do a lot of things he doesn't.

He sits in his room moping and feeling sorry for himself all he wants is Stiles and so does his wolf. Ethan thought what he has with Stiles was Love, but it isn't. Its way more he feels Stiles is like his sole mate.

He will never tell Stiles this because he would call him a major creeper, but ever since he became a beta his Anchor shifted the second, he smelt stiles heavenly smell, the smell of home.

All through Friday night he didn't get out of bed not even to eat, he just sat in the dark and thought how lonely he is, and how lonely he will always be.

Stiles

Stiles was feeling Happy with a capital H, this started the moment he stepped out of the locker room. He liked Ethan he has redeemed himself to the pack. And now he is a valuable asset to the group.

Stiles know his answer the only reason he said he will think was because No one ones, that he is Bisexual.

If hes going to do this and go out with Ethan, which he really wants too. Why wouldn't he have you seen Ethan's Abs wow, he needs to tell the two main people in his life his Dad and Scott if they accept him then he will tell Ethan yes.

Theres just one problem.

His Dad, he may be cool about the Bisexual stuff but, will he be cool about the Ex-crazy Alpha who terrorized Becon Hills.

He really likes Ethan and he hopes he can persuade his Dad that he really likes him.

He plans to cook him breakfast on the Saturday, a big greasy one, that might sweeten him up a bit.

_**this was just a small incite on Stiles feelings i promise to update soon probably tomorrow.**_

_**Don't forget to comment like and subscribe.**_


	4. Truth

Stiles awoke at 6am on Saturday Morning. He purposefully didn't think about what he was going to do in a few hours. He showered and brushed his teeth, and jumped in his Jeep and was at the store before half past 6.

The sheriff had to be in work for 11am that day so it was perfect for Stiles, he would tell him over Breakfast and if he's angry, mad or anything else he won't have time to shout at Stiles.

He got back home around half 7 he was going slow in the store trying to delay the inevitable shouting match.

By the time he made a massive spread with pancakes, waffles, a range of syrups, scambled eggs, full fat OJ and expensive Jamaican Coffee, it was nearly half 9 and time to get this day over with.

"Dad Breakfast" Stiles tried to pretend that the crack in his voice wasn't nerves it was just his vocal cords.

John came stumbling down the stairs 2 minutes later, to find a nervous Stiles biting his nails a habit he has when he is scared. It was the same thing he did when his mother died. And if that wasn't enough to tip John off, the Breakfast obviously was Stiles never let him eat these things he always says there to fatty.

"what ever it is Son just say it" fast and to the point the John Stillinski way.

" Okay Dad i have something to tell you and just so you know i am not afraid or ashamed its just who i am and i get if your angry but at the end of the day its my decision not yours so you have no say in this got it?"

The Sheriff nodded he's never seen Stiles this determined about anything the ADHD usually doesn't allow him to be.

"do you think people can change?"

" yeah i see it all the time in my line of work, Son if they really mean it and want to change then they will wether its for better or for worse, that's up to them to decide.

" what would you say if i was to date a werewolf?"

" well first, i would say who is she because all the female Werewolf's i know of are either in another State with Derek or Dead"

" its not a girl"

"what?"

" its not a girl i want to date, Dad i am Gay well actually i am BI but in this case its another boy in want to Date, and before you say you don't dress gay it's because im only Half Gay and it means i only have half the fashion sense"

This enlisted a Deep laugh from the sheriff.

" i tell you i am gay and i want to date a gay werewolf and you laugh at me, gee Dad thanks"

" did you just say gay werewolf? The only gay werewolf is that twin isn't it? Isn't he still with Danny? And why would he go for you? No offense"

" okay to answer your questions Yes, hes one of the twins, no hes not with Danny any more and the reason hes not is me"

" why because of you what did you do?"

"Nothing do you remember i told you about, werewolf's and they have Mates well i think i am Ethan's mate"

" i am nor going to Lie Stiles he was once Evil..." upon seeing Stiles about to pose a big interunion the sheriff raised his hand and continued talking. " But, Stiles and this is a big But, if you and he do have feelings for each other i will not Stop you from seeing him, on one condition he has a family Dinner with us once a week so i can get to know him, and the dinner has to be what i choose and full fat deal?"

Stiles broke out into a huge grin and nodded " yes that fine, now can we did in i am starving"

The sheriff nodded they went about finishing off there breakfast. Then the sheriff was done he went to shower and get ready for work.

Before he left for work he wondered into the Kitchen where Stiles was drying the dishes he gathered him into a big bear hug and kissed his temple.

"don't ever think i wont accept you for who you are Stiles, your my son my only family, i would and always will love you wether your gay or get a flipping sex change nothing will change how much i love you, you got that?"

Stiles nodded teary eyed he didn't trust his own voice they finished the hug and Stiles knew what he needed to do now.

Stiles made his way up to his room threw himself on his bed and got out his phone he needed to text someone.

TO: ETHAN 10:39

Hey so about this Date the answers yes if its Still on the table xx

Stiles didn't realize until he sent the text that it was early Ethan might not even be up yet. However he didn't even have to wait that long for a reply.

FROM: ETHAN 10:42

OMG are you being serious, your not fucking with me are you because, Stiles that not funny at all.

This made Stiles laugh while he was typing up his response.

TO: ETHAN 10:43

Totally not a joke dude. I just came out to my Dad for you =D. But if you don't want to or have changed your mind it's fine.

The reply didn't come for a full five minutes later. And they were the worst of Stiles life imagining Ethan was either laughing at him or worse didn't even like him.

FROM: ETHAN 10:49

Sorry i was just laughing so hard i can' believe anyone would come out for me. Its like the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me xxx

TO: ETHAN 10:50

You will not be laughing when you have to come to family Dinners :) So the Date? Xxx

FROM: ETHAN 10:51

How about i pick you up at 7 tonight and we can go to a dinner and the new Hunger games 2 you have been wanting Scott to take you too? Xxx

TO: ETHAN 10:53

That sounds perfect. But how did you know i wanted Scott to take me? Xxx

FROM: ETHAN 10:55

This will sound really Stalker-ish but i have been watching you for a while in the most non creepy way. It's just i have liked you for a while now xxx

TO: ETHAN 10:56

That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me xxx

FROM: ETHAN 10:57

Anyway I gotta go take a shower and go on my morning Jog see you tonight xxx

TO: ETHAN 10:58

Don't just say things like that to me because now i am picturing you wet and soapy and your just so hot xxx

TO: ETHAN 10:58

OMG forget i just said that totally didn't mean it, i gotta go die in shame see you later xxx

FROM: ETHAN 10:59

HaHa see you later Stiles and Just wait till you see the real thing its better, I will pick you up at 7 xxxx

Stiles managed to fall asleep not long after that he napped for a little bit and woke up around 4.

Stiles had no idea what to do on date so he picked up his phone to phone the big guns in. She picked up after the second ring.

" I already know what you are phoning for Stiles, Aidan told me you said yes to Ethan, that was a smart choice by the way"

" good then you know i need your help i don't know what to were or how should i have my hair"

" oh honey, i have been the mall and i have all ready bought you clothes"

" really?"

" yep i am in Starbucks getting us a coffee so go shower and your fairy godmother will be around soon "

" I love you so much Lyds"

" I know who doesn't love me is the question"

" Ha same old Lydia see you later you know where the spare key is right"

" Stiles i have my own house key remember? Your father give me it to get in and out"

" oh yeah i will see you"

He ended the call and went to take a shower, by the time he got out and went to his room Lydia was all ready and waiting in his room with what looks to be half a department store.

" how much did you buy?"

" enough relax Stiles their gifts from me to you, well my Fathers credit card to you but the same thing"

" if your sure"

" of course i am now Cinderella, lets get you ready for the ball"


	5. Date Night

Date night

When Ethan knocked on the front door, Stiles freaked he didn't understand why he was so nervous, yeah sure it was his first date but he was so fine before.

"Stiles pull yourself together before I take of my stiletto and hit you with it!"

"But what if he hates me I can never seems to shut up I always ramble on, you know I do it's the one thing you hate about me isn't it?"

" I don't hate it, it's just severely annoying"

There was another knock at the door.

"Stiles take a deep breath okay, I shouldn't tell you this but Aiden told me that Ethan really likes you."

"But what if I annoy him with my ranting?"

" you won't trust me Ethan can talk a lot too Stiles, and also you know what you are to Ethan right?"

"I'm his mate I think"

"Yeah Stiles you are and hearing your voice relaxes him so he's not going to be annoyed by it. Now shut up and go down their before I kick your ass down the stairs, you look good smell good and he likes you so go"

Stiles kisses her on the cheek and runs down the stairs, he took a shaky breath before finally opening the door.

" you know when your a werewolf you can hear everything that people are saying right? And I for one think your ramblings are funny and cute" Ethan decided to elevate some of Stiles nerves before going to make the whole night a lot less awkward.

"You really think it's cute? Stiles couldn't help but grin when Ethan nods.

"You ready?"

" yeah I think so?" He pats his pockets keys, phone and wallet yeah he has everything " yeah let's go, Bye Lydia"

"Bye Stiles I am staying the night so I will wait up for you" Lydia says as she emerges down the Stairs.

"Sure lets go then" stiles smiles at Ethan and takes the offerer arm and walks to the drive way to Ethan's motorbike.

" I brought an extra helmet, or we can take the jeep if your not comfortable riding on this it's up to you?"

" this is fine just don't crash"

Ethan chuckles and gets on revs the engine a few times to get Stiles to roll his eyes and jump on the back.

10 minutes later if a adrenalin fused hike ride, Ethan was pulling up I the most expensive restaurant in all of becon hills ' marshys' when they got in the waitress shows them to there table in a balcony on the second flawed with an amazing view. When she left them with a couple of menu's Stiles spoke.

"How much did this cost?"

"It doesn't matter it's just money Stiles but your worth every penny, dollar and dime I spend on you"

Stiles couldn't help but blush he was never good when people give him compliments, especially when it came from hot boy's.

" I'm really glad you have given me a chance Stiles I have liked you for a long time"

" I can't do this Ethan" Stiles sighed he really couldn't better to tell him this know than later when he could really fall for him , well fall for him any more than he has.

"What?, what do you mean? Stiles you said you would give me a chance" Ethan's heart was close to shattering he really thought Stiles wanted this.

" I want to I really do but..." Stiles thought how to word the next sentence.

"But what Stiles? Please just tell me" Ethan will do whatever it takes to make Stiles happy, he would go to the moon and back if he asked.

" I can't do casual Ethan, so if you want to do this then it has to be official. We do that by being boyfriends, and we let everyone know "

Ethan stands up and Stiles expects him to leave he only wants to be official so he can show off Ethan. Truth is this mate bond Stiles can feel it even though he's not a wolf he has a spark and that let's him tap into it. He needs to know if Ethan is serious about them.

Ethan gets up and he walks round the table to Stiles side. He pulls Stiles up by his feet there Is no one around since he reserved a privet section he pulls Stiles into a kiss.

The kiss was short chase closed mouthed and no tongue. But it wasn't just a short and sweet kiss it was more than that it was a promise, a promise to love and protect Stiles to the best of his ability.

"Does that answer your question?" Ethan says he sounds breathless to Stiles like that short five second kiss took his breath away.

"Guess it does" stiles replies and he sounds just as breathless as Ethan.

"Good lets eat am starving"

Stiles lets out a laugh and starts right back up again when he belly rumbled as in agreement with Ethan.

"Stiles"

"Yeah?

" all you had to do was asked I want us to be happy and I know that his would be normally moving to fast, but we are not normal I have all ready fell for you me and my wolf want you Stiles and we both wanna make you happy, so from now on if you want anything just ask me okay?"

"Okay and Ethan"

"Yeah?"

"For what it's worth I think I am falling for you too"

Ethan smiled the biggest smile Stiles has ever seen. The smile was big enough to split his face in half if it wanted too.

Stiles and Ethan spent an hour or so eating Steaks and talking getting to know each other, Their likes there dislikes and Stiles fell in love a little bit more when he learnt Ethan's favourite comic company was DC just like Stiles and his favourite was batman also like Stiles. He could also give credit to some of the marvel characters.

When they went to the movies to see the new hunger games, Stiles and Ethan spent the entire movie holding hands eating popcorn and sharing each other's drinks. They would have just moved out accept the movie theatre was a bit over crowded what with the movie being new and all.

It was midnight by the time Ethan dropped Stiles at home, but the night didn't end Their it took then both ten minutes to say good bye. They said there good byes with a heavy make out and rutting session.

Stiles and Ethan both dominated the kiss and Sties eventually let Ethan lead they stood on the front porch rutting into each other. Ethan was uncomfortably hard in his skinny jeans as was Stiles.

Both boys were so close to coming. Just from rubbing against each other. Ethan moved on to Stiles neck and sucked a huge hickey onto his neck and then another and another after that both massive in size and unable to hide. All three hickeys were definitely noticeable and would be by everyone.

Ethan finally pulled off looking detached and fucked out even though he was still hard and hadn't come yet.

" now everyone will know your mine now and only mine to touch and kiss and no one else gets to do this" Ethan smiles when he sees Stiles dilated pupils.

"Fuck" Stiles rasps out. " I wish I could do the same to you. Stupid werewolf healing"

"God Stiles I want that too more than anything I want you to mark me as yours fuck me and come in me to let all the wolfs know am yours"

"Oh my god don't say things like that you will make me come I will never be able to look at you without getting a boner again" Stiles flushed bright red and hides his face in Ethan's neck.

"You should go before I fuck you on the porch and get arrested"

"I wouldn't care as long as you fucked me" Ethan chuckles

"Soon I promise I want to god so I when the times right we will"

"Good I'll see you at the pack meeting tomorrow right?"

"You bet you will, should we tell them at the pack meeting tomorrow that we are together?"

"Oh they will know your covered on my sent and the hickeys carry my sent too and that can sent can last at least a week"

"God I can't believe I have a boyfriend and the hottest one at school as we'll"

"Actually I am dating the hottest boy at school you don't give yourself credit Stiles"

Stiles didn't answer just grins dopey a lot like Scott actually.

Stiles leans in for another kiss short this time "night" he hugs Ethan and unlocks the door waiting to go in until Ethan has drove out of sight.

When Stiles gets back into his room Lydia is watching the notebook on his laptop and forces him to tell him all the details because she's a gossip and has nothing better to do.

He's interrupted by a text from Ethan

FROM: ETHAN 00:37

Please don't shower tonight I want you to smell like me and I want all the other wolfs to know that your mine xxx

Stiles smiled as he showed Lydia the message. Before typing a reply that he definitely will not be showing to Lydia.

TO: ETHAN 00:38

Imaging what I will smell like when you come on me imagine what I will smell like to them yours and all yours xxxx

He didn't know what it was but Ethan made him really Horney and dirty he wanted to fuck him bad but he wasn't ready for that maybe second or third base but not all the way .

FROM: ETHAN 00:39

When your ready you will know night xxxxx

TO: ETHAN 00:40

Night xxxx


End file.
